


Can't Get Enough

by rightonthelimit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Dubious Consent, Fingering, M/M, Magic verse, Slut-Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up to find Tom Riddle on top of him, and seeing as it is just a dream and Harry’s had sexual fantasies about him before, he just lets Tom have his wicked way with him….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Can’t Get Enough**

Perhaps it was darkness to which Harry succumbed to in that moment, or perhaps it was just his own tormented mind playing tricks on him. Either way, there was no going back. It was still unclear if he actually wanted to, but that would be another story to tell.

The cold kiss of metal on his skin was gradually becoming something hotter, something which seemed achingly similar to lips dragging over to where the locket was located over his heart. It was a cold winter night, one in which only magic could drive away any chances at pneumonia, and Harry’s bed in the tent was uncomfortable and lumpy and too small to house two people in it. It wasn’t possible that there was someone next to him.

But it felt like there was.

In fact, it felt like there were hands on his hips too, dragging him out of unconsciousness as heat enveloped him in ways that made him moan softly and then bite his lip in fear of waking Ron and Hermione. A quick mumbled _homelio revelum_ revealed that his companions actually weren’t there – it was barely morning, and Harry had no idea where they were.

But they weren’t near, that was for sure.

‘Hmm,’ Harry hummed, his lids fluttering but not quite opening, not yet, as if he was afraid to ruin the moment. Harry was starved for pleasure of any type – he’s been living off stale food and water for weeks and masturbation was the last thing on his mind with his impending death constantly haunting his dreams.

The taste of the lips descending on his own were to Harry as amazing as fresh pumpkin juice, or Mrs. Weasley’s cooking.

Convinced this was nothing more but a wet dream, Harry started moving his lips along with the stranger’s – mewing when hands gripped his waist, definitely too big to belong to Ginny. That too, didn’t seem that strange. He’s been confused about this sexuality before - he was a teenage boy after all.

But this was somehow so different.

The locket pulsed against his chest as if it was a metal heart on a string, a tongue dancing with his own as Harry’s hands instinctively reached out to grip the body above him. There was no soft press of breasts against his chest.

Harry was dreaming about a man.

Recoiling as if he’s been slapped, Harry tore his lips off those above him and blinked furiously in the darkness, seeing nothing but the glimmer of dark eyes in the pale moonlight peeking out from the cracks in their tent. Harry was achingly hard, his body wordlessly begging for some relief as the man above him pressed harder against Harry, against his straining cock, a loud moan falling from his lips when the man bent down and sucked down on his neck.

‘W-Who-?’ Harry managed to choke out but he didn’t have it in him to struggle when a long hand slid into his pajama bottoms and palmed him roughly through his underwear. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he arched his back, inhaling sharply through his nose. Harry just _wanted,_ the feelings all rolling into one.

Harry wasn’t gay. He had never dreamt about a lot of men before though he had gone through that period where everything love-related was weird and he had wondered if maybe he had been gay after all when girls still seemed yucky to him when he was about 13 years old.

‘Whomever you want me to be,’ the man simply replied, his lips shaping the words against Harry’s collarbone. Harry tried to think, tried to come up with a male whom he had found desirable.

The only man he had ever found attractive was Tom Riddle and the realization was startling.

Harry choked on air when Tom’s cold hand rested on his hip now, his lips more persistent than before when they kissed him again.

‘Don’t think,’ Tom hissed against his mouth as if reading Harry’s mind, ‘at this moment we are not enemies. We are just two human beings with our own needs.’

‘Isn’t that the same?’ Harry choked when he thought about how competitive humanity is by default. Tom did not answer him, he just sucked on Harry’s bottom lip. Harry thought he heard the sound of a zipper when Tom gripped his hips and turned him around to rest on his belly, pulling his ass up.

Harry was so confused and hard that he just let it happen to him.

And it wasn’t until he felt the hard press of a very hard cock against his ass that he realized exactly what was going on.

Tom seemed to consider his facial expression for just a brief moment, his eyes glimmering ominously in the dark, bright like stars, pretty like diamonds. This would be the moment where Harry would have to do something but he couldn’t come up with what. This was his arch enemy, the man who has taken everything from him, sitting on top of him. Seducing him.

Harry was so convinced that this was a dream that he was willing to see what it was all about. Perhaps the Dark Lord was playing with him again.

‘Your mind is so defiant,’ Tom mumbled in awe, leaning over Harry’s naked – willing – body, his cock dragging over Harry’s skin as he brushed fingers over Harry’s temple as if he was trying to caress Harry’s very mind, ‘it is quite unlike what I have experienced before.’

Harry’s fingers tightened in the sheets when one of Tom’s hands splayed on Harry’s stomach and the other took Harry’s chin and turned his head, and they stared at each other for a moment. Harry licked his lips, remembering the press of Tom’s mouth on his own, and Tom sucked on the inside of his cheek, chasing after the taste of Harry.

‘Is this real?’ Harry asked. It felt real, but all of his visions of the Dark Lord felt real. He might as well wake up in ten minutes. Maybe more or less.

Tom considered him for a moment, his eyes searching. Harry licked his lips again and he shuddered when Tom pressed harder against him. Tom’s cock was pillowed in between Harry’s firm cheeks, throbbing, hot. His intentions were pretty clear.

‘Would you fight me if I were to say yes?’

‘Will you hurt me?’ Harry instantly asked. They were both equally naked, now wouldn’t be the time for a conversation like this when they were also both achingly hard. Still, Harry couldn’t help but wonder.

Tom pursed his lips and Harry wondered why, until he realized that it was rude to answer a question with another question.

His cock twitched when Tom started petting at his hip.

‘Not tonight,’ Tom finally decided. Harry nodded tightly.

‘Then I won’t fight. Not tonight.’

There was something achingly similar to mirth dancing in Tom’s eyes and Harry allowed himself a little smirk, not entirely satisfied with the vague answer, but strangely proud to have been able to amuse Tom.

It felt right to make the elder male smile. At least, in this dream it did.

Harry closed his eyes when Tom dragged his lips over his shoulder, humming and surprised at how much Tom was dragging this out.

‘What do you wish from me?’ Tom murmured. Harry didn’t understand why Tom would ask him such thing when he was not a submissive person, until Harry realized that this was his fantasy. Tom was just playing a part in it. Perhaps it was the Horcrux, or perhaps it was simply his own mind, but the only reason Tom was here was because Harry essentially wanted him to be.

‘Everything you’ve taken from me in the past,’ Harry replied. It were just the brushes of skin that left him teetering on the edge of arousal and it drowned out his voice of reason. He was here and so was Tom, they both had the same goal.

Tom said nothing but he did suck on a patch of skin right underneath Harry’s shoulderblades, and the act was sensual, sending sparks of heat down Harry’s spinal cord.

Then, in a burst of courage, Harry said, ‘I want you inside of me.’

Tom paused, and then he chuckled. The vibrations of it went through Harry’s entire body and Harry didn’t know why Tom was laughing. He wasn’t sure if he should feel offended or accomplished.

‘Aren’t I already?’

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together, but before he could ask something, Tom gripped his shoulders and shoved him down hard into the mattress so that his ass was completely up in the air. It was clear that Tom was done seducing Harry and with that, something in the air seemed to shift. Harry turned his head to the side so he could breathe and he looked at Tom from the corner of his eye.

He was sucking on his fingers and as soon as they reached eye contact, he pulled them out with a wet pop that made Harry squirm.

Intellectually, Harry knew what was coming. It was pretty clear even to someone as dense as Harry.

But…

‘I am going to fuck you so good, you won’t even remember your own name,’ Tom stated. It wasn’t a promise, it was a fact, and Harry could feel his stomach clench when Tom reached out and started tracing Harry’s rim just to let him get used to the feeling of being touched there.

‘Because I want you to,’ Harry stated more to himself than to Tom. Tom heard it anyway and he smirked, the first finger sliding inside surprisingly easy. Harry sucked in a deep breath and clenched when Tom almost instantly added a second finger, making quick work at preparing Harry. He wasn’t being gentle anymore, and Harry realized with a startle that he must _want_ Tom to be rough.

What was perhaps more frightening was that he actually wanted _Tom._

‘Because sluts like you _need_ to get fucked,’ Tom corrected him. Harry whined when Tom scissored his fingers and then pulled them out altogether, spitting on Harry’s hole.

Was it the truth? Did the Horcrux look inside of Harry and see him for what he really was, a whore who never had the chance to act out on his needs? Harry didn’t know, wasn’t sure if he was ready for the truth. Horcruxes were deceitful things, but they could see hearts and see people for who they really were.

The thought was quite frightening and Harry gasped when he found that it turned him on more.

The blunt head of Tom’s cock pressed against his hole in a warning, but before Harry could even begin thinking about complaining Tom snapped his hips forward and entered him in one swift thrust.

‘Oh!’ Harry exclaimed stupidly, the burn that accompanied the stretch subsiding with the help of Tom’s sweet kisses to his shoulder, his eyes wide and his body slumping deeper down into the bed. Tom gave him no time to get used to the full feeling of having a thick cock inside and slowly pulled out instead, only to slam back in.

‘Fuck -!’

‘Take it, Harry,’ Tom growled as he dug his nails into Harry’s skin. He set up a brutal pace and Harry was intoxicated with the pleasure that soon followed, his entire body rocked back and forth and nonsensical moans slipping from his mouth. Oh… This was… this was _something_ alright _._

‘Tom – _Tom -_ ’ Harry stupidly said, trying to understand how a man this evil could make him feel so alive and so _good,_ the thrill of just being taken like this and surrendering to Tom for the first time in his life feeling so oddly liberating.

Tom said nothing to acknowledge him, he just leaned down and bit Harry in the neck to stifle his own  moans as if he did not want to show that he was experiencing pleasure too. Harry couldn’t care too much, he just kept trying to back up on Tom’s cock and get more friction on his own leaking member.

The steady _slap slap slap_ of Tom’s skin connecting with Harry’s was filthy to Harry’s ears combined with his own choked gasps and moans and Tom’s soft groans, the scent of sex heady in his nostrils. He whined, needing to come, feeling it build up already. He wondered if it would be proper sex etiquette to tell Tom that but then again he didn’t even know for sure if he _could_ speak in this moment.

‘Enjoying yourself?’ Tom hissed into Harry’s ear. Harry could only nod stupidly and he reached a hand underneath himself, pumping his cock almost feverishly.

‘Uh uh,’ Harry managed to bring out. He squealed when Tom slapped his ass and then gripped his hair so hard he forced Harry’s back to bend in a C shape, Harry’s throat bared to thin air and his legs still spread so very wide. Tom’s hips slowed down just a bit as if he knew of Harry’s impending orgasm and Harry could just stare at him with glassy eyes. His lips were red from how hard he’s been biting them and Tom looked animalistic. He had that same hunger in his eyes that he had in the Chamber of Secrets, when he’d been excited with the mere possibility of killing Harry.

Apparently making Harry his bitch made him feel the same rush.

‘Are you close?’

Harry swallowed thickly and he knew Tom’s eyes followed the movement of his adam’s apple bobbing up and down. He didn’t know why but he felt so very naked all of a sudden, stripped to his core and he knew that Tom could break him in this moment. It was still Harry’s fantasy, Harry reasoned, so he wouldn’t. The thrill of it made Harry even more desperate.

‘Yes,’ Harry finally said. ‘Yes, please. Make me come.’

Tom regarded him for a couple more minutes before he smirked.

‘Ask, and thou shalt receive,’ he mumbled. Before Harry could ask anything else Tom snapped his hips forward again and resumed to his brutal pace, only this time his hand joined Harry’s around Harry’s cock.

It just took Harry two jerks and three thrusts, and then he was coming so hard he blacked out for a moment.

Harry gasped and sputtered, his body convulsing as he keened and came all over their joined hands. He was vaguely aware of the throbbing in his scar but couldn’t think too much of it – not when Tom was still chasing after his own orgasm and was using Harry’s body to get it.

Finally, Tom shuddered and bit down hard on Harry’s neck again, his cock pumping Harry full with come, the feeling so strange and almost scary. Harry shuddered and whined as he tried to gather his bearings but black dots were still in his vision, and he had the feeling they’d be stuck there for a good time.

Harry suddenly felt breathless when Tom gripped his chin and turned his head around. He was gorgeous – his blue (not red, _blue)_ eyes were so alive, his hair a bit messed up and his chest rising and falling with deep breaths. Harry leaned up and they shared one more passionate kiss before Tom pulled out and sat up a bit, gazing at Harry with a weird expression on his face.

Then, Tom was murmuring something, but even the post coital bliss could not keep Harry warm. Harry choked and sputtered, Tom slowly blurring around the edges until he faded completely and Harry’s body twitched violently, his hands gripping… dry leafs?

‘… _Harry… Harry!_ ’

When Harry opened his eyes again he was so cold, so cold he thought he may _die_ , and he coughed up water in between his attempts to catch his breath. He was lying on his back in the forest and someone was leaning over him…

‘Tom?’ Harry choked, barely audible. His vision was blurry… glasses, where were his glasses?

‘Yes, it’s me – Ron! What were you thinking jumping into that water, you nearly drowned!’

Harry was barely able to gather his bearings and he coughed again, tightly squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to remember something, anything. For a moment his world had evolved around Tom Riddle’s touch and yet as he lied there he knew that Tom Marvolo Riddle did not define him even if he had been the center of his world for so very long.

Water… Water…

The locket pulsed against his chest, feeling hot like Tom’s touch and Harry opened his eyes again to inspect his surroundings. Harry was only wearing his boxershorts and he couldn’t understand why he was lying on the ground in a forest when he was only just now in a tent with Tom…

‘Well at least you found the sword of Gryffindor,’ Ron mumbled dejectedly when he found his friend was alright but incapable of caring much for his apparent return. Harry glanced at him and then at the sword in his own hand, blinking furiously.

Oh…

‘I saw – I saw the sword in the frozen lake?’ Harry asked rather than stated and Ron huffed. ‘And I must’ve… I jumped in. The Horcrux…’

It was still pulsing against his chest and Harry was only now aware of the pain in his neck, in his throat. He touched it and hissed – it felt like someone had tried to choke him. Or, rather… Some _thing._

‘You’re lucky I found you, mate. You would’ve drowned if I hadn’t saved you.’

Harry glanced up at Ron again and he made a soft noise.

‘So – now that we have the sword, you should destroy the Horcrux,’ Ron added with an awkward cough. Harry glanced at the sword in his grip and then glanced down at his chest, his eyes widening when he realized why Ron seemed so flustered.

He was covered in hickeys and there were handshaped bruises on his hips and Harry couldn’t understand how that happened. He probably nearly got killed by the Horcrux, it must’ve tried to choke and drown him when Harry had tried to get the sword, and the illusion of Tom must’ve been a distraction while the Horcrux had tried to feed off his life energy… But illusions don’t leave marks…

There was a whisper of a voice in the back of his head and Harry tried to shake it off, tried to ignore the faint throbbing between his legs when he got up and got dressed again.

‘You should do it,’ Harry said, shaky and disorientated and above all _cold_ without Tom there to keep him warm, ‘You should destroy the Horcrux.’

After all, it was only a hallucination.


End file.
